


Reddit Prompts

by mikimouze16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Canada, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Friendship is Magic, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Ron Weasley, Happy, Harry Duels Snape, Harry if friends with a muggle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Jealous Hermione Granger, Jealousy, Lucius isnt an idiot for once, Manipultaions, Ocelot - Freeform, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves, oneshots, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: These are oneshots I have made for Reddit prompts.1. Remus infecting Children2. Ron doesn't trust Krum's intentions.3. Harry has an Ocelot4. Cedric comes back from the Graveyard5. Harry breaks Dumbledore's nose.6. Hermoine's confudus led to McLaggen's death.7. Ron is fed up with Hermoine's jealousy.8. Harry's Detention with Draco has consequences that will last for life.9. Lockhart's mishaps lead to Harry's greatest weapon.10. Severus learns what a capable dueler Harry is, unfortunately.11. Harry runs away with a muggle.12. Lucius witches sides, He will not align with a monster.13. Harry was rescued by Arabella Figg, y'know his Nana.





	1. Chapter 1

He never thought he would become _this._

He had fought against it for so long. The aching in his teeth, the itching in his legs, the overwhelming urge to bite. To create more beasts.

It appeared that the longer he fought against it, the more his mind twisted. His thoughts splitting and reforming into demented versions of his original thoughts.

  
He wasn't sure when he became accepting of the idea. Perhaps it was after his first change as a professor, where he could smell the overbearing scent of children. Perhaps it was after several sessions of teaching his best friend's son how to perform the Patronus Charm. Maybe it was after comforting Neville after class in the hallway because of his Boggart. It could have been the time he recommended a list of books to Hermoine to further her understanding of Defense Charms.

  
He wasn't sure when he accepted the idea, but he had embraced it. Embraced the idea of no longer being alone and shunned. He wanted to be looked up too. He wanted to be someone turned to in their time of need. So he bit his first child.

His wolf howled in pleasure after they had lured Harry into the woods one full moon. His teeth sunk deep into the boy's shoulder, the wolf ignoring his cries of pain. It's better this way. Harry would be with him now. He would keep him safe. He would teach him as if he was his own child.  
Which he was now.

Hermoine was next. Honestly, it made sense to choose the girl. She would be a great mate to his new son in the future. She was smart and headstrong. To have her on their side? They would be unstoppable.

He lured the girl with concern about Harry. She had run into the woods without hesitation, her feet slapping against the cold and unforgiving floor of the forest. Right as she came close to Harry's convulsing body, he had pounced and infected her on her left thigh. She screamed in pain as his teeth punctured into the muscles. The infection had spread quickly, leaving a small feminine werewolf in her place. Since then, Harry's wold refused to leave her side on the full moons.

A second year with blonde hair and a dreamy look was next. He chose her not for what she could for them but what they could do for her. She was an outcast in the house of blue and bronze. This would give her friends, it would give her a family. She had accepted the change quicker than the other two. Promises of a safe Haven had her nodding in agreement to why being a werewolf was better than what she had.

  
He thought about bringing Ron in, but he then thought against it. He didn't need the sanctuary as the other did. He didn't need the family that he was building. But Neville did.

Luna was the one to suggest it. She wanted someone like Hermoine had. She wanted to be able to turn around and have open waiting arms ready to comfort her and tell her it would be all okay. Who would accept her beliefs and not belittle her. Someone who understood.

  
Instead of tricking Neville she asked him. She explained Harry and Hermoine and how he would be part of their family. How he would be stronger and have people to back him up no matter what. She wasn't as good of a manipulator as Professor Lupin but she was able to convince him to see the professor about it. He was able to twist the boy's thoughts and ideas to believe that being a werewolf was what he wanted.

  
It was hard to keep the operation, as Hermoine had coined it, a secret but they did so. Each werewolf would listen and find potential candidates for their Pack. Each full moon brought Remus a new child. A new member to care for and teach.

Cedric Diggory was after Neville, though his change was truly an accident. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. it had taken quite a few conversations to convince the boy that this was what he wanted. That he needed them. He may have mentioned that if he tried to go against the Pack, that he would deal with him. Permanently.

A seventh year Slytherin, Alice Berkin, was after him. They had found her crying at the edge of the forest after her family had shunned her for her sexuality. They had found her mate in Sixth Year Hufflepuff Mary Tyne.

By the time the school year had ended eleven werewolves were prowling the grounds under the bright moonlight.

And when Peter tried to escape from their Pack Leader, he was quickly ripped to shreds under small sharp fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not that he was jealous.

_He's not!_

It's just, he was so much older than her! Hermoine is smart, why would she do something so stupid? So reckless and irresponsible?

He didn't hate Krum, he actually admired the man. He had skill, the way he moved through the air? Unparalleled. He was able to take a curse and shrug it off like nothing. Something Ron wished he could do.

No, he didn't hate Krum.

But he did wonder, why does an adult have an interest in a fifteen-year-old girl?

He could see the appeal of Hermoine. She didn't fawn of boys like Emmaline Vane. She didn't gossip Like Lavander Brown. She had more concern with her books than her hair, unlike Parvati. She thought quickly on her feet. Her knowledge, though intimidating at first, was exciting to explore and challenge.

Plus, she could always help when he got confused.

He had to say something to her. Harry, sharing is confusion over Krum's interest, refused to get in the middle of it. Harry concluded that Hermoine was smart enough to make her own decisions.

Ron summarized that since he didn't have a sister, that he didn't really understand. Just, what if he had asked Ginny?

He had to say something, so he did.

"I'm concerned about you," He commented with his hands stuck in his pockets.

She had stopped mid-turn, her eyer watching him behind her bangs. "Why?"

"It's Krum," He started ignoring the huff and eye roll she gave him, "I'm just concerned with the interest he is giving you."

"It's none of your business," She hissed.

"Of course it is! You're my friend!"

"As your friend, you should trust my judgment!" Her voice had raised receiving a few glances from students around them.

"You should acknowledge my concern!" He spat back.

"I acknowledge it and I'm ignoring it." She had then pushed past him, her face red with anger. She slammed her shoulder into his causing him to stumble back into his date.

The rest of the ball was him watching Hermoine and Ginny. Watching where the boy's placed their hands. How close they got. Watching like a hawk every time the girls were handed a drink form their dates. It wasn't fun work, but it was necessary.

And he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened on his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

A cat.

How vague, he thought while his fingers ran over the dried words of the letter.

He knew it probably meant a domestic house cat. One that would curl up underneath the rays of sun filtering in through the window panes. One that would purr in content after scratching their chin and patting the top of their head.

Living with the Dursley's had taught Harry how to get he want while staying within the rules. He quickly learned how to find loopholes and exploit them.

He usually got in trouble but it was fun nonetheless.

So now, with a folded up parchment in his back pocket and the knowledge of several beasts keeping books in his head, he was standing in front of the entrance to the Zoo. With a wicked smirk, he made his way past the lions. He glanced at the Cheetahs, a possible option. The Lynx's had caught his attention but he kept moving forward. He wanted to make an informed decision.

The panther's nearly had him stopping to start casting spells. How they stalked along the tree limbs had him entranced. But he did move his eyes from the enclosure and moved to the next one.

He was happy he did so.

There was an Ocelot sitting lazily on a rock blinking up at the sun. It's tail swished mindlessly behind him. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but there was a pull to this male Ocelot. With his newly acquired wand, one that yet to have the Trace on it, he started the familiar bond spell. Once it settled between their two minds, the large cat looked up at him a _murred_ at him. He sent images of nightfall and his return before he made his way out of the Zoo.

Breaking into a Zoo at night is easy when you have spells.

The bond that had been created by the spell helped keep the familiar tame. Easily understand the authority the boy had over him, it took to protecting him. Staying by his side and keeping his family at a very far distance. His last month is his relative's residence was very easy to maneuver.

He had enjoyment when boarding the train.

Many people his age had screamed and darted away from him. Parents had pulled their wands and aimed it to the oversized cat. Other's just stared at it from a distance.

The only one who braved coming into his compartment was a shaky bushy hair girl who told him that that was not an approved animal.

He smirked, "They said I could bring a cat. This is a cat." He could see the argument in her eyes but when the Ocelot, Pan, raised it's head and narrowed its eyes at her she quickly slammed the door shut and ran down the train.

A blonde boy with gray eyes joined in his boat watching the cat the entire time.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced after getting out the boat, "and this is my cat, Pan."

"Draco Malfoy," He responded nervously.

Harry wasn't surprised that he was sorted into Slytherin. Nor was he surprised when the House heads called him to the Headmaster's office.

"That is not an approved animal!" Minerva stern told the boy.

"The list said I can have a cat. This is a cat."

"That's not what it meant!"

"Ah, but how was I supposed to know? A cat is a very vague term. If you wanted me to bring a domestic house cat, that should have been stated." He patted Pan on the top of his head, "Plus I can't get rid of him now. He's my familiar."

To the staff's displeasure, there was an Ocelot in the castle for the next seven years. Harry did notice the letter's the next year had stricter wording.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric comes back from the Graveyard.

All he had to do was grab the cup while holding on to the lifeless and cold body of his fellow classmate. He had to stay low, avoid the horde of spellfire, survive, grab the body and get the cup.

But his limbs felt heavy.

As if they were slowly turning to stone as the seconds painfully passed him.

He laid on top of the body, the one that was still and unmoving on the torched grass. Wrapping his left arm under the head of his younger friend, he accio’d the cup to his outstretched hand. It slammed painfully into his palm from overpowering the spell but he didn’t mind a little pain.

At least he was still alive.

When the portkey dumped his body in front of the maze, music instantly started. Cheering filled the air, and fireworks set off by the Weasley twins exploded against the black of the sky.

He made his heart compress painfully and pushed all the air out of his lungs in a single breath. He pulled his face away from the matted and dirty hair he hid in while traveling.

He found his father’s face first. It was split into a bright grin. White teeth gleamed in the night. Wrinkles surrounded his hazel eyes in a joyous manner. He was nearly bouncing in excitement as he clasped his hands to gather in front of his chest. It made bile start to rise in Cedric’s chest.

Amos must have noticed something was off because the smile slowly slipped off his face. With joy gone, it appeared that years had taken place in a matter of minutes. His father rushed towards him when he saw the tear streaks formed in the caked dirt in his face.

“He,” The choked as soon as he tried to speak. The words stuck in his throat. “He-He killed him.”

Cedric’s focus was on his father, missing the group of teachers and officials circling around him. Several were shouting questions at him over the roaring of instruments behind them. Others were just watching confused at the two boys on the ground.

Minerva noticed the open and dead eyes of Harry Potter first.

It was followed by a choked sob and she nearly dropped to her knees. She darted to the other side of Cedric to grab at her student. She pulled the top half of Harry into her lap trying to desperately find a pulse. Tears started to fall when she couldn’t.

“What?” Amos asked staring at the dead body.

“He’s dead!” Cedric roared at his father frustrated. “He used him for a ritual and then disposed of him!”

“Sprout, Flitwick, Snape,” Amelia stated sharply catching their attention, “Get the students out of here. Don’t let them see him.” Once the turned to the stands she turned her attention to her Aurors. “Dawlish, Tonks, keep us hidden.”

The Aurors went to start casting privacy spells. They had erected large slabs of rough rock to hide the scene from wandering eyes. This caused the whispers to become louder. Several students try to look past the forming walls and adults to no avail.

One person was brave enough to run past teachers, Aurors and ministry officials to find out what had happened. Her efforts rewarded her with the sight of her best friend’s dead body. She dropped to her knee while wet wails escaped her body. She was quickly whisked away by Sprout and Pomphrey.

“Who did this?” Fudge asked. He wanted a clear answer.

“Voldemort,” Cedric croaked out from beside Harry’s body. Tonks had brought a black cloak to drape over the boy. When she had started to cover at him, Cedric shrieked and ripped the fabric away from her before tossing it away.

“Impossible!” Fudge cried, “You’re just trying to get out of Azkaban!”

“Minister!” Amelia admonished behind him.

“It’s true!”

“That man is dead!” The Minster words slipped between his teeth in a growl.

“Take my memories! Or better yet, talk to Lucius Malfoy who stunned him before Voldemort cast the killing curse on him.”

“Lies!”

“Minister,” Minerva hissed from her place on the ground, “Shut. Up.” The words came out cold and sent shivers down the spines of everyone who heard it. “My student is dead,” she had choked on the last word, “Another witnessed said death. Maybe now isn’t the best time to be pointing fingers.”

“What Mr. Diggory is saying is the truth,” Snape slowly spoke next to the Headmaster who had turned an ashen color. He rolled the sleeve of his robes up to reveal the black mark that was surrounded by red angry skin.

Behind Amelia, Moody was cackling. This drew the eyes of everyone present. His face bubbled and morphed into that of a man thought to be dead. Once the disguise of Alastor was completely gone, he cackled even louder at their stunned faces. He stopped only for a moment to inform them that they had lost.


	5. Chapter 5

The anger filled his chest so quickly that it poured over into the other limbs of his body. His teeth clenched together while his eyes narrowed dangerously. His fingers curled into the palm of his hands. His blunt nails dug into the soft flesh of his young hands.

The anger had caused a pounding sound in his ears. It sounded like the roaring tides of an unsettled ocean. Though he could see the Headmaster's mouth moving, he couldn't hear anything over the enraged ocean in his mind.

He wasn't an idiot, unlike the general population believed he was. No, he wasn't book smart like Hermoine, but damn it he knew how to survive on the streets. He knew where to hide, when the larger bodies were barreling after you for a fight. He knew when to stand his ground. Knew where the best and worse places to hit the body were.

Take the nose for example. This small structure was connected to the sinuses. It wasn't as difficult to break like a cheekbone or the jaw. Hell, even if you didn't break it, it was still painful. A light punch could cause the eyes to water and the victim to back away in pain.

He knew this not only from observation but from experience.

Throwing the punch wasn't hard. You just even out your center gravity, put your left foot forward and the other behind at a forty-five-degree angle. You then bend your knees ever so slightly to balance yourself, then throw your right hand out thumb down. Don't throw your body into, his mind supplied, otherwise you lose your balance giving the opponent an opportunity to attack when trying to recover. Always, he remembered, bring your arms back to protect your face and kidneys. Those were the weak spots.

Dumbledore wasn't expecting. And why would he? He had never reacted this way before. He never was one for physical violence. Then again, Dumbledore didn't know him. He never would expect his perfect golden boy to take an opponent out A La Muggle, but Dumbledore didn't know what he had to go through at his Aunt's.

Now, the old man was staring at the younger boy with blood pouring down his nose and a shocked expression painted on his face. Harry was sneering at him behind two balled fists the were hovering in front of his cheeks. The old man opened his mouth to chastise the angered teen only to have another fist thrown at him. This time, his nose broke and leaned to the left.

Harry, resting on the balls of his feet, spoke while the Headmaster tried to stop the bleeding. "I learned this from my loving Aunt's home." His voice was dripping with venom. Several portraits had flinched away from the tone. The old Black Headmaster was watching on cheerfully.

"I quickly learned how to protect my vital organs," He spat behind his hands, "I learned how to endure a punch just as quickly as I learned to dodge one. Do you think I'm a natural seeker? No. That came from years of twisting and ducking away from fists that were bigger than my face."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to defend his actions. To defend the placement of his childhood. Harry quickly shut him up with a left hook to the side of his jaw. His tongue got caught in between his teeth. Blood started to pour into his mouth and down his lips from where the tongue was bitten into.

'YOU DID THIS!" He growled at the man. "You took my childhood away." He slammed another fist into the man's eye. His spectacles shattered on impact.

Harry backed up several steps watching the Headmaster before dropping his fighting stance with a sick smile. With a chuckle, he informed the man, "You took away my childhood. Now I'm taking away your savior." He then stomped out the office leaving a gaping and bleeding headmaster, several whispering portraits, on one that was cackling joyously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was on the boxing team for two years. So I have the knowledge to write this.


	6. Chapter 6

Her left hand flew to cover her open mouth. Shock was etched into her face, with regret slowly filling in behind the wide pupils of her eyes. Bile was starting to bubble into her throat as she saw McLaggen's body twist and contour into an unnatural position from the tree's branches.

She took two steps down on the bleachers before dropping to her knees and vomiting over the weather wooden benches. Her body shook rapidly as her stomach clenched trying to ride of nonexistent food. After a few minutes of dry heaving, she was able to look up from her sick.

Around the Whomping Willow were several fliers. Harry had risked himself to save McLaggen. It was too late, though. His body had become a tangled mess of blood, bone, and organs leaking out. She could hear sobs and screams from the new fliers around the tree.

Harry was attempting to hide the body from onlookers with little success. Ginny had flow around and started to hex anyone who ventured to close. Ron and several others had gotten off their brooms and were using their robes as a curtain to hide the scene.

McGonagall was running down the wet grass with Snape, Pomphrey, and Dumbledore following closely behind. They quickly ran past the line of students holding robes, dropping to their knees at the mangled body. There was no saving him, Hermoine concluded with snot and tears running down her face. There was so much magic could do but this? This couldn't be fixed even with the darkest and unholiest of spells.

She couldn't hear what Harry had said but she had been able to guess when the teachers all snapped their attention to her. Snape and McGonagal had stormed toward her crumbled form on the bleachers. She was in such a state of shock that they had to hook their hands under her arms and drag her back to the castle. Her feet had followed uselessly behind her as she passed the body.

Oh, god.

_She was a murder._

Part of her mind was trying to justify that it was an accident! She didn't mean for him to get hurt. She didn't know he would veer into the murderous tree. She didn't know!

But she couldn't say anything as Harry followed yelling at Dumbledore about the tree. He screamed about how if the man didn't encourage such lenient behavior to his friend she might have thought before acting. How he should have known she didn't regard a person's life after setting Snape on fire first year.

That had Snape digging his fingers into her upper arm painfully.

She turned around one last time before being dragged into the castle. She had hoped to see the body. A punishment, she thought looking for the mangled mess. All she caught was the enraged and murderous face of her best friend.

"You always preach about rules, yet, you think they don't apply to you," He spat, "You went too far."

He was right. She had.

Her opinion of how she could do no wrong turned her into a killer.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron screeched as he ducked under the birds that Hermoine had conjured to attack him. Harry quickly vanished them with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Hermoine, in turn, turned a sharp glare behind her at her friend.

"Whose side are you on?" She hissed through closed teeth.

"Why are you attacking him?" Harry asked dumbfounded. Ron was nodded in agreement on the other side of Hermoine.

"Because!" She screeched. Both Harry and Ron flinched at the high pitched toned. Harry rubbed his right ear while she continued, "He chose Lavendar over me!" Harry stopped rubbing his ear and looked at her confused.

"You attacked him because you're jealous?"

"I. Am. Not," She threw a stinging hex at Harry who dodged it. It, unfortunately, hit Ginny as she entered through the portrait hole. Seamus, who was next to her, cried out in surprise when blood started to seep from the cutting hex that hit Ginny's cheek. Hermoine ignored the two continuing her tyrant, "JEALOUS!"

Ron was attempting to sneak past her to get two his sister but she rounded on him brandishing her wand directly between his eyes, "I can't believe you're choosing that BITCH over me!"

"I'm not," Harry mumbled lowly only to receive a minor blasting hex. The wind rushed out of his lungs when he slammed against the stone wall. He groaned as he pushed himself onto all fours.

"This is why!" Ron motioned to Harry with an open hand. "You just attack people for no reason." In the corner of his eye, he could see Ginny getting to her feet with a murderous look. He also saw Lavander standing behind her and Seamus with a murderous look.

"You belittle Harry for doing better than you because Heaven forbid someone is better than you!"

"He was cheating!"

Ron ignored her and kept going, "You are controlling. You look down on others because they don't know as much as you. Then when you don't get something you want you to throw a hissy fit. You attack people! You think you are above rules!"

Harry finally stopped wheezing and had pushed himself to a standing position once again. He was slowly inching toward the portrait wall while Hermoine's back was turned.

"I do not," She rebutted with a scrunched nose.

"So then what was the polyjuice in the second year?"

"That was because of you and Harry!"

"Oh? What because you can do no wrong?" Ron was moving the opposite way Harry was heading so she wouldn't see him. Once he stopped moving, her back was to the group in the entrance. To keep her attention her kept goading her, "How about the way you treated Trewlany? Or Marietta? Let's be frank, you're a bloody bitch."

She snapped her jaw closed with a loud snap and raised her wand readying to strike when Ginny screamed out a _Stupefy_hitting her square in the back. Her body seized up before lurching forward and dropping to the ground with a loud thud.

Lavender had darted out of the entrance to find McGonagall while Harry and Seamus flanked Ginny. The bleeding had stopped but there was still a bright red angry gash on her left cheek. Harry was pulling air in but his breaths were shaky and rugged. Seamus had a look that was halfway between surprised and pissed.

Meeting Harry's eyes his shoulders slumped down, "Fuck this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note, I don't hate Hermoine I just want to try different prompts that I find.


	8. Demented Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry saved Draco's life that night in the forbidden forest, but it came with life-changing consequences.

_ Slow the blood flow, _ his mind screamed while his hands hovered above the shaking and moaning body of his fellow year mate. 

He pulled his dirtied robes off his form letting the chill of the night seep into his body. Ripping the arm off his cloak, Harry wrapped the cloth around Draco’s upper thigh. He knotted it, making sure to pull it tightly against his skin. He moved to the next injury he could see in the dim light that was emitting from the toppled light. It was a large gash that started from the back of his shoulder and wrapped around and down to the back of his hand. Tearing his robes more, he wrapped the material over the gash in an attempt to seal the wound. It quickly seeped through his cloak, but there wasn’t anything else he could do. There was nothing else he knew to do. 

Carefully, he made his way to the other side of the Slytherins body. Harry hissed when he tried to step on his right leg. Pain shot up every nerve causing him to drop to the ground. He had to crawl to Draco’s other side with his right leg uselessly dragging behind him. Slowly, he sat up with the remaining pieces of his cloak. Looking around he grabbed a large and long stick.

Placing the stick flush with Draco’s leg, he tore the remaining fabric into strips. It took some time but he was able to get the other boy’s broken leg straight. By the time he finished, Draco’s breaths were starting to become shallower. Harry’s were labored. 

There was no way Harry could move through the forest let alone drag an unconscious body with him. Instead, he grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the sky and screamed, “ _ Fireworks!” _ Thankfully his magic knew what he wanted and streams of colorful lights emitted from his wand. Once the lights were above the treetops they burst into bright spheres before fizzling out. Harry only stopped the stream when he heard footsteps thundering towards him. 

He dropped his wand to point towards the footsteps instead of the sky. He was exhausted at this point. His adrenaline was the only thing keeping his eyes open and that was starting to wane. Before his adrenaline ran out he saw the dark form of his potion master break through the treeline. He had taken two steps towards the boy’s before Harry had succumbed to the blackness that was invading his vision. 

When he awoke next, hushed voices and the rustling of cloth is what he heard. He blinked several times to adjust to the bright lights of the hospital wing. He tried to move into a sitting position but his body felt heavy and sore. He managed to roll to his side before stopping to groan. 

The drape the was keeping him separated from the rest of the beds was pushed to the side. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore were looking down at him. He rolled back onto his back when they surrounded his bed. 

“Draco?” Harry spoke through a dry throat, “Is he okay?” 

A grim look fell onto the teachers’ faces. Snape broke the silence, “He is alive and recovering. It will take quite some time.”

Harry tried to sit up. Struggling he went to use his legs to push him against the metal headboard. He stopped when he realized something was wrong with his right leg. He ripped the cloth off his legs to reveal that below his right knee was nothing. Breathing became hard as he stared at the spot where his other half of leg would be. A vial was pressed to his lips before he mechanically took it and downed the potion. 

“What?” He tried before the air was caught in his throat. 

The headmaster spoke in a grim tone, “When you and Mr. Malfoy were running from your assailant you had broken your leg. Usually, this would be an easy fix but you had cut your leg on several poisonous plants. By the time you had reached Madam Pomfrey, the poison had embedded into your shattered leg. Healing it would damn you to a slow and painful death.” 

“What about Draco?”

“He will also have some adjustments to get used to,” Professor McGonagall informed.

It turned out that Daco’s left arm was also amputated. From what Harry heard, he had lost so much blood that it was a miracle that he survived. They believed that Harry’s intervention was the only reason he was in a hospital bed and not in a coffin. He would forever have a scar on his remaining part of his left arm. 

His mother had come to sit with Harry when he was being fitted for his prosthetic. She sat next to him and held his hand while the to a cast of his remaining leg. She reassured him when he was learning to use his crutches. She even brought him his favorite candy after his first fall while trying to get across the room. 

“You save my son,” She told him one night while trying to straighten his hair, “I can never repay you for that. I will try.” She put the charmed brush down on the table beside his bed. “I’ve heard rumors about your relatives.”

Harry stiffened at the comment. She rubbed his back in response. “I don’t think I can ever repay you for saving my son, but I will start by giving you a home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myosa requested detention with grave results.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockhart's idiocy lead to Harry's greatest weapon.

Sometimes, magic is just laughable. It was such a temperamental thing. One incorrect movement could create a disastrous result. If your intent was off just slightly, the power of a spell could cut in half. There were spells that movement and intent didn't affect it. There were spells that if preformed just a little incorrectly, an opposite result occurred.

Harry had learned the lesson the hard way in his second year. _Brackium Emendo_ was a healing spell, one that nurses and healers have used for years to help mend broken bones. When the spell was spoken by Lockhart, combined with his use of jab his wand instead of swirling, it vanished bones instantly. Gifting a painful adventure for the victim.

The idea came to him in his fifth year. He had a nightmare one night of him trying to crawl to the castle with legs made of rubber behind him. The first thought after he bolted upright in his bed was to decrease his intake of dairy. Hermione did mention eating cheese before bed gave nightmares, he wasn't sure if it was a myth or not but it was worth a try. The second thought was of the time he lost his entire arm because of an idiot.

If anyone deserved to have rubber arms it was Umbridge, he tired mind thought as he tried to fall back asleep. After the thought of that, he blinked several times before grabbing the notebook he left on his table and scribbled down a note for him in the morning. He quickly fell back asleep, dreaming of his Defense Professor bouncing down the stairs on Hogwarts.

He didn't tell anyone what he was doing. Hermione had given him a questioning eyebrow raised but never asked. He was sure that Ron didn't notice the difference between the Healer's book and his Transfiguration one. Luna had hummed when she saw him searching for the spell but never said anything. Neville figured he was going to teach the rest of the Defense group healing spells. Which he did, they may come in handy down the road.

It took him two weeks to find the spell. He had snuck into Madam Pomphrey's office while she was tending to a moaning Hufflepuff who had walked into one of the twins' pranks. He had randomly grabbed a few loose books that were sitting on a chair. He tucked them under his cloak and darted out of the wing and to the Room of Requirement. The spell was in the second book of his stolen stash.

He mastered the spell in a week. The room had provided him with dummies that needed healing. Once he mastered the spell correctly, he attempted working on it incorrectly. He found if you used the spell with a slashing motion, it shatters the bones into tiny pieces. If you jab it, it makes the bones vanish. When he combined some of the actions he got interesting results. If you started the spell with a swirl and ended it with a slash, the bone break in half and start growing the wrong way, causing the bones to grow tree-like limbs that broke through the muscle and skin. If you jabbed then swirled, the bones would vanish before starting to grow in different spots of the body. If the spell was spoken with a crisscrossing motion, all the bones would start to form together until all the bones in the body were a single one.

The first time he used it on a living being was when he Faced Lucius Malfoy in the Department of Mysteries. He had vanished the man's leg when started chasing him for the orb. The man went to step on the limb only for it crumble into a pile beneath his weight. He had howled in pain. That, in turn, had Ginny looking to see what happened. She started to dry heavy when she saw his leg underneath his body. It was distorted and stretched in the wrong way.

He had used it again when Bellatrix went to fire a spell towards Sirius and himself. Harry had thrown the spell with a crisscross. Her body instantly froze as her joints fused together. He could hear her attempting to scream as her jaw locked. Though he was sure, he guessed that she died when her ribs no longer moved, causing her to suffocate within her body. Sirius had given him a strange look when he saw what he had done, it turned to a horrified one when he explained it.

It had its perks, Harry mused. It was entertaining to watch how Voldermort crumbled in on himself when he vanished his ribs and vertebrae. Yes, he had nightmares of a flopping Voldermort running towards him for the next few weeks, but the laughter he got from Tonks seemed worth it. Both Tonks and Harry had a strict talking to by Remus and Arthur. Tonks was told off for being childish. Harry was told off for the demented use of magic. Both seemed to ignore the scolding.

Harry taught Ginny and Tonks the spell. They were the only ones who had an interest. Sirius had admitted its usefulness but had turned down the teachings. He mentioned already having too many nightmares, he really didn't want to add to them. Ron had attempted it, but Harry refused to let him learn the offensive version of the spell until he mastered the healing version. Hermione had straight out refused, as did Luna, Neville and the rest of the Defense group.

When they had gone on the hunt for Horcruxes, Harry would simply vanish or toy with the bones of whoever came after them. Soon Voldermort's men refused to give chase after seeing their fellow men solidified and distorted. Voldermort's threats had lost some of their effects after many of his followers saw him in a makeshift brace that kept him upright.

When the final battle at Hogwarts happened, there weren't as many dead members on Harry's side. There were plenty of Death Eaters with bones growing painfully out of their skulls. Many laid dead as the bones that grew off their splinter skulls went inward, penetrating the brain. Several had bones that grew inward piercing their lungs and other vital organs. Many had missing ribcages and pelvis. Those who were still alive after being hit with a misused spell were laying uselessly waiting for death.

After the victory, the use of the spell was banned unless you had a license. Harry, being one of the holders, was the main teacher for the spell. Ginny and Tonks were also holders of the license. Tonk's rose to head Aurour as Harry split his time between the Aurour's office and his research. Ginny became a field medic, typically waiting behind the lines until she flew out to her patient. She used the spell both for healing and cursing.

And to think, it was all because of an idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Half of him believed he never actually woke that morning, the other half thought it was some sort of cosmic joke.

Here he was, sitting in the seat third row from the front and two chairs in. It was his unassigned assigned seat after all. That was beside the point. The problem was, he was alone. Rows of chairs pushed hastily to the tables in front of them was the only company he had. There were no paintings to remind the class of the fool from his second year. The carefully placed diagrams from the third year have been ripped down. The jars of body parts from the fourth year had been discarded. Thankfully every that was even remotely pink has been stripped from the classroom. Harry wondered if Snape had just opened the window and started chucking items out.

The only thing to remind him of the previous years was himself. In his unassigned, assigned spot. His bag was resting next to him with its flap open, waiting for him to reach in and withdraw a book.

At first, he had thought he was early. Frantically after arriving he pulled out his folded schedule, which declared yes he was a few minutes early. That just let to his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, surely Hermoine would be here at this time. Last he heard she was planning on continuing her studies in DADA. Ron also was supposed to be here, this was his best class after all.

He had sat down and reread his schedule until he could recite it backward. He was in the right place. At the right time. So where was everyone?

He couldn't be the only one in DADA, right?\

Of course, his life the cosmic joke it was, proved him wrong. He was the only one who had passed with the required grade.

At least he would forever cherish the pained expression on Snape's face. It had looked to Harry that he had eaten food that hadn't sit right and was just starting to affect him. Snape had then snapped his eyes back to his paperwork before rushing out of the classroom into the office.

Bored of tapping his fingers against the aged wood, he pulled his DADA books out and started to read. When it came to spells he would silently do the hand motions until they became smooth before adding in the incantation. He was on his third spell when Snape came back into the room with his wands billowing behind him, his sneer ever-present.

Severus didn't say anything before he started shooting hexes and curses at the boy. Quickly Harry rolled to his right before throwing up a shield. It held against four spells before starting to spiderweb in front of him. He threw the desk on its side and ducked behind it right as his shield splintered.

Listening, Harry heard Snape's movements go to the right of the classroom. Before Snape could get a view on his student, Harry bounced up and threw several variations of cutting curses, each on stronger than the previous. After the third cutting curse, which hit his right bicep, Snape threw up a shield. Only it lasted two spells before shattering inward causing him to stumble. Harry took the opportunity and threw a tripping hex. Once the man had fallen, Harry threw the most powerful stunner he could muster. Snape had thrown his body to the side at the last minute, the overcharged stunner streaming passed him and taking a heavy chunk out of the wall.

Snape stopped, his breath was coming out a little hard. He peered over the desks and chairs to see Harry stand with his wand in an attack position. He was turned to the side, limiting the amount of body that could get hit. Harry wasn't breathing hard. No, he seemed to be eerily in his element. His jaw was set, his lips slightly downturned, and his eyes were so sharp that they would be able to cut steel. Harry's eyes noticed the motion, they flicked to the teacher crouched behind furniture.

Before Snape realized what was happening, three spells were flying towards him. Two were burnt umber, and the final was a golden yellow. He dodged the first two but the last clipped him in the shoulder. Suddenly Snape couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. At first, he thought this a _confundus_ but he knew what was going on, he just couldn't get his sense of direction right. This wasn't a spell Snape knew.

It wasn't a spell that was taught. The boy had been self-studying.

While trying to move his body to the wall, two more spells slammed into his back. he tried to turn but suddenly his feet fell like jelly. Once on the floor, Snape started to cough up slugs much to his displeasure.

Once he heaved up the third slug, the vertigo stopped. Finally able to move the way he wanted, he stopped the onslaught of slugs. He tried to stand only to fall back to the stones. He had forgotten about the jelly-leg curse. Once that was countered, he stood up on high alert. He looked around the room, it seemed to be empty. Snape's eyes narrowed to the door that was now slightly ajar.

Had the boy run?

He took a step forward to investigate when he was thrown across the room. He slammed into the chalkboard in the back of the room, the wood splintered under his weight. He looked upwards, on a chain hanging from a ceiling for cages, Harry dangled upside down.

The boy had tricked him. Not only that, but he was casting powerful nonverbal spells at him. He had done something no other student had, he had taken Severus Snape down.

When Snape had returned to the room, he had wanted to test the boy. It had to be a fluke, no way could Potter be the only student capable of passing the exams. Now, as he groaned at the aches blooming across his body, he didn't just pass the exams.

Harry had outstandingly exceeded his expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has been going on. I know I'm late with most of my stories but man am I in a bad place mentally.


	11. Chapter 11

Her nerves were lit up in excitement. She was giddy and nervous at the same time. She was suppressing the smile, a habit that had been ingrained in her being since a child. The smile struggled to stay off her face, a corner of her lip seemed to always twitch upwards.

"Am I finally meeting your friends? The ones from your magician school?" Olivia asked as she tipped forward on her toes. She tucked a wavy strain of dirty blond hair behind her ear as she watched Harry strap their luggage into the side compartment.

"Technically it's a wizard school, and be careful when you say that. You aren't supposed to know." Harry glanced at her through his bent frames.

"I'm not supposed to know about my father's affair with his dentist either but here we are," she mentioned nonchalantly. She looked over the motorcycle once again, "You said this thing can fly? How?"

"Uh, magic?"

"Well, I know that. Do you know the theory behind it? How can magic just defy physics?"

Harry stood up, "I think Hermione is the one you want to talk to about that." He then swung a leg over the seat and sat down. Olivia quickly hopped on after him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready?"

"More than ready."

Then they were gone. Down the street and along a maze of twists and turns. On and off interstates and one-way roads. The past dog walkers, crying babies in strollers, and a group of mother power walking with brightly colored headbands. They stopped to get gas in Wembley. Olivia had grabbed some snacks and drinks, and they enjoyed them in the parking lot before hopping back onto the road. They hopped on to the M1, following the traffic until they ended up at the meeting point in Sheffield.

Hermione was waiting for them on a bench at Endcliffe Park. She had a half-read book in her hand and her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Once she heard the rumbling of the motorcycle the book closed and a smile spread across her face.

"You must be Olivia," She greeted with an outstretched hand. Olivia shook it quickly while Harry checked over the luggage.

"Hermione?" She guessed.

"Yes and that's Ron," she pointed over the girl's shoulder to a tall lanky boy crossing the street with a wrapped sandwich.

"Do you have the documents?" Harry asked Hermione once Ron met up with them.

"Yes," with that she passed over two thick documents. One with the name Harry Gagnon and the other with Olivia Roy. Inside were documents that could pass any inspection with their new names. A gift from the twins and to them, one of their greatest pranks yet.

"Car?" Olivia asked.

Ron tilted his head towards a black Ford. "Right there, under Harry's new name. Had to use some polyjuice to get it."

When Harry grabbed the keys he passed Sirius's communication mirror over. "We'll call you when we land. Make sure no one knows you have this."

"We know," Ron grumbled at being reminded again. He had heard the plan several times. They switched vehicles at this spot so Sirius's motorcycle couldn't be used to track them down. Olivia and Harry would board a plane and leave for North America. Harry was going to complete his education at a small magical school he found and Olivia was going to finish her muggle studies. The fewer details they had the better.

They wouldn't be separated forever. Ron, Hermione, and Neville planned to move with them after they graduated Hogwarts. For now, they had to make sure to foil and attempt to find the couple.

"Be safe," Hermione sniffled as she drew Harry into a tight hug. Ron waited until she pulled back to encase Harry it a spine breaking embrace.

"Take care, mate," He spoke in a strained voice. "Remember, mirror call once a week." Ron frowned at his tone, it sounded a lot like his mother's. Harry laughed.

"Of course, we can teach each other the different spells we learn. Give Snape hell for me?"

"I would be honored." The two started to laugh, Hermione sighed but gave them a smile.

With that, Harry checked the motorbike over once again, making sure to grab the charm that Sirius had wrapped around the left handle before getting into the car and leaving with a wave.

"Ready for Canada?" Olivia asked while she inspected the plane tickets.

"Of course, anyone who hates your parents as much as we do is a winner in my book," Harry smiled referring to the estranged relatives that they were heading towards. No one would look there. Why would Harry move to Canada to live with strangers? If you asked Olivia's family, they would explain that there was no way she knew they existed. They had never spoken of that part of the family let alone communicated with them.

"I can't wait to see a moose in person. I heard they're bigger in real life."


	12. Chapter 12

"Make friends?" Draco hissed out, "With Potter?!"

"This is just about you, Draco," His father said down to him. "You need to start looking at the bigger picture. You need to learn to weigh the pros and cons of every situation before throwing yourself in. Take my word for it, jumping in blindly will put you in a place of danger."

It was true. After seeing that destroyed diary, he knew he was on the wrong side. Not just because he suddenly had a change of heart, but because of what lay on the mahogany desk of Dumbledore.

A Horcrux.

His grandmother had spoken of those at one time when he hit his teenage years. She was an advocate for dark magic. She claimed that magic should be treated equally, that it was intent that made magic dangerous or not. Then she told him of the expectations.

There weren't many and most practices that thankfully had been forgotten through the years. She claimed that any type of magic that broke the rules of nature were to be avoided. Necromancy, for example, reanimated the dead as saves for a person's bidding. It was vile and unfathomable. She spoke of how those who practice the unholy magics, the magics shunned by Lady magic herself, would fall and fall hard.

His Grandmother Manette told him how Lady magic watched over us, she spoke about the parallels of our Lady and the Christ and father of Christianity. She praised how the Lady was forgiving and understanding.

Unless it came to the forbidden magic. Manette cautioned that those who meddle in the magics of the damned will be damned themselves. How they always fell and fell hard. She was adamant that those who broke the Lady's wishes, broke their soul, and that you should never align with them for they take those around them down when they fall.

Though he didn't believe everything she taught him, he did believe that opposing Lady Magic and practicing forbidden magics would bring her wrath. He knew the moment he saw the cursed diary with its waterlogged pages and torn pages that it was a Horcrux.

He had grabbed the shoulder of the last living Potter and looked into his eyes. Looking past the confused expression he could see the truth behind the child. He was the punishment for his old master. He was touched not just by his mother's protective magic but by the Lady herself. She had sent him to bring Voldemort's downfall. Just as she had sent all her previous champions.

He had warned the child that he must be careful. That he was lucky that he was able to defeat such a vile object without the proper training. He assigned Dobby to watch over the boy and keep him protective. Harry had spluttered and tried to form words but his confusion led him to drawing blanks.

"Once the summer starts Dobby will be bringing you to the manor to make sure your next battle is won with skill and not luck," he had proclaimed before turning and leaving the bewildered child behind. He vowed he would prove to the Lady that he wasn't deserving of the coming punishment of his old master.

"I still don't see why Potter has to come here! I don't want him here," Draco's outrage had morphed into a whiny complaint. He shot a disgusted look at the tone and Draco stood straighter.

"He is coming here to train and help us rid of that vile creature that I had previously aligned myself with. That man has meddled with magic that will bring our Lady's wrath and I will not be on her bad side," Lucius placed his teacup back on the saucer with a soft clink. "We will not work against her."

"But what does that have to do with Potter?"

"I believe she has sent him to punish those who try to defy her. He is one of her many champions, and we will not bring her anger down on this house."

"Dear," Narcissa called from the doorway. Harry was in front of her with her hands resting on his shoulders. "Our guest has arrived."


	13. Chapter 13

"Nana!" Harry called while balancing his crayons and paper on a board that was given to him, so he wouldn't draw on the floor. "Peaches is putting her babies in the cupboard again."

He could hear his Nana swore under her breath as she dropped the clothes she was folding. Nana always swore when something wasn't going as planned. She always said it low enough that people didn't catch it but Harry had picked up on it when he moved in several years ago. That also meant that his Nana, Arabella Figg, had to keep soap flavored jelly beans with her at all times since he started copying her. She explained that once he was an adult he could swear all he wanted but no four-year-old should be mumbling _Shit_ to a cat that had gotten underfoot. 

"While I pull Peaches out can you match the socks?" She asked her pseudo-grandchild. He nodded and put his board on the chair before digging into the basket of clothing. 

His Nana reappeared when he was arranging the last pair of socks together. She had a box filled with her kneazel hybrids and it's eight kittens. She placed them next to the floral couch and wagged a stern finger at the mother, Peaches. "Don't be going places you don't belong. You can spend the rest of the day here." 

Harry continued to help his Nana fold the clothes. He would always pass the towels to Arabella, as she had a particular way of folding them that he just couldn't perfect. By the time the laundry was folded and sorted into the correct piles, three of the eight kittens had climbed out of the box and onto Harry's lap. He was all too happy to pick them up and place soft kisses on their heads. 

Right as Arabella was getting ready to stand up, the fireplace flared to life before engulfing the room in a green tint and a bearded man strolled out of the flames. Harry had quickly grabbed the three kittens on his lap and hid behind his Nana. He watched the man from a crouched position from the safety behind his Nana's legs. 

The older man had tilted his head to the side to get a better view of the child. Once he recognized who he was, his eyebrows shot up before he turned his attention to Arabella. "I was unaware that you were babysitting young Harry today."

"Albus," Arabella had greeted, "You usually send a missus before arriving. This is unexpected." She was hoping that Harry didn't say anything to give away that she was not in fact babysitting. She had gone to Albus several times before Harry's fourth birthday telling him that she was concerned for his safety. She complained that Harry wasn't being fed properly, that he was starting to sport bruises, and cowed away from his relatives. Albus had responded that a little tough love wouldn't hurt Harry and brushed away her concerns. After the third attempted she went to Petunia. Armed with photos from when Harry visited, recordings of punishments from a planted recording device in his backpack, and the threat of involving the authorities, she demanded custody. She had met a man from the whispers of Dung and bought forged certifications stating that she was extended family on Harry's father's side. The payments that the Dursley's were storing in the bank instead of spending to care for Harry followed with his custody papers. Surprisingly, when the paperwork had been approved in the muggle courts, it had found its way back to the Goblins. They also approved the change of custody, much to the surprise of Arabella, and they gifted her a spare key to his trust vault. They warned her, after reviewing the transactions of his last charge, that they would be monitoring all activity on his account. That hadn't bothered her. She used Harry's money to buy him a wardrobe, glasses that suited him, books varying from muggle studies to wizarding culture, and several pairs of shoes. To show good faith, she had mailed all the receipts to the Goblins who responded with appreciation on making their jobs easy. 

Somehow, this had gone unnoticed by Albus. Whether is be because of the Headmaster duties of his political ones, she was grateful. In the two years that she had Harry, he had blossomed. He went through a growth spurt and no longer stood a head shorter than his classmates. He had made friends now that his cousin had no control through his parents. Harry was a smart boy, wicked fast with math problems. His penmanship needed work, and he kept switching his 'M's and 'W's, something his teacher thought maybe due to dyslexia. He wasn't one to through fits, he usually took to sulking when things didn't work his way. He was witty and Arabella knew that there would be a future issue with sarcasm but at least she had time to prepare for it. 

Harry also knew of the wizarding world now. It was something that Arabella had sat him down and explained. She told him about his magic and her lack of it. She would take him to the Alley's to look around and intermingle with future classmates. He had become fast friends with a young Italian boy named Blaise. A girl name Pansy had started to write to him after his second trip to the wizarding world, so she believed he had made a friend out of her. There were other friends he had in the wizarding world, a boy named Ernie, a young girl named Matilda, he even looked up to the pranksters George and Fred. His friends from his primary school were the ones that usually visited the house. Every other week Harry had a friend over. Typically, it was Ian Manes. However, Jessica and Kyle had made frequent visits. The weekends he wasn't at the house with friends, he was usually at friends. He loved to go over to Ian's house, Arabella was sure they were bound at the hip, or he would occasionally visit his Aunt's house for a few hours. Just to make sure the wards were still going strong. 

"Harry," Arabella gently coaxed him into a standing position. He was now only holding one of the kittens. The other two had squirmed away and back to the box. "Remember learning about your mother's school?" At his nod, she continued, "This man is the Headmaster there."

Harry looked the man over before shyly waving and saying hello. He then rearranged the cat to be laying on his shoulder. The little gray thing was meowing right below his ear, probably hungry by now. 

"What brings you here, Albus?" His Nana had asked taking the attention away from her grandson. 

"I was just flooing in to check on you. I haven't heard from you in quite a while. I also wanted to see how young Harry was faring." It was true, Arabelle had stopped sending updates. Mostly because she didn't think he read them. Which was confirmed as seeing it's been two years since she sent the last one. "I'm sorry, I stopped writing because I felt you had more important things to do than hear from an old lady."

"Oh," Albus had toned not knowing what else to say, "Well, I will make sure to allow more time in my week to read your letters."

"There's no need. I can take care of everything here. Isn't that right, Harry?" She asked smoothing a hand down his back. He nodded.

"I must insist."

"Insist all you like. I will not be wasting my time when it is not appreciated. As you can see I am well. Harry is very well, he's been a big help with the kittens. Unless," She trailed off thinking, "Is there an issue with the wards?"

Albus's eyes quickly shot down to Harry. Harry didn't react. Albus wasn't aware but Harry knew about the wards placed around them from his mother's sacrifice. He wasn't to speak of them but it did help him understand why he had to go visit his family. 

"I'm sorry this visit isn't what it was supposed to be, but I must be getting along with my day. Please send a letter before your next visit, I do have some neighbors visit from time to time." 

"Of course," He nodded before saying farewells and leaving through the fireplace.

"His robes were ugly," He spoke after he left, "why would you wear a yellow that color? And so much of it!"

"Well dear," She answered taking the kitten and placing it next to its mother, "Not everyone has your fashion sense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by @vixen_uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> My Reddit name is CaptainMarv3l so is my Imgur name.


End file.
